hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Elis
Go back into the Boar's arena and head to the upper left corner to find the path to Elis. If you find the hunter who says, "Hera can help you on your quest", you need to go more to the left. If you find the guy who's selling spears, you need to backtrack and go up some more, then left again. The proper spot is a hole in the bushes at the top of a large mud field. Above, kill the Wood Nymph and get the gyro behind him, (Note: A "short cut" sign here, you'll use it later when you're coming back from Elis). Head to the left into the mountains, jump up to new ledges as they present themselves until you reach the water's edge, then down on that far side. Styphalian Birds area You have entered an area protected by vicious Stymphalian Birds. Just avoid them at best as you can. When a path splits off to the right, keep going straight down instead. You have to move to the right a little bit half-way down, then continue out the visible exit below. This brings you to a pepper breath. Once you're got that, retrace you steps to above the rock where you found the thunderbolt, and keep going down to the main path. Drop down the first ledge, take the path with the rocks that you have to throw out of the way, then go right through where the sign says "Path". Keep moving down and to the right until you find a little path going down through some trees. Just to the left of there, you can stand on the rock sticking slightly over the pond, and kill some fish to make it easier to cross. Go through the trees. Out the other side, move down into the ruins. kill the first cyclopes on the ground, move to a position low down where the other cyclops boulders can't hit you. Once the first one is dead, go up and takes the other one. Ignore the Mathematician walking around here until your enemies are dead. Climb up the stairs that the second cyclops was guarding and get the drachma and the health heart. (Notes: After you kill the cyclops on the stairs, you will receive a drachma on the Bonus Pedestal by the path through the woods.To pick it up, reach the fisherman, go up and right to the trees edge.) Now, go pick up the Mathematician that is mumbling to himself, bring him over the gate at the bottom left of this clearing. He'll tell you the code to open the gate. Enter the code by walking onto the button in front of the four panels on either side of the gate. Step repeatedly on the panel to keep changing the numbers. Go inside and ride a catapult to reach another drachma. Go up from this landing and walk right towards the fisherman (watch out for the Cyclops on the left, he can grab you). Pick up the bombs, then jump into the water and swim to the right corner of the pond, though beware of the fish. On the other side, avoid the Cyclops's boulders and move to the left. (Notes: Go to the bottom right corner of this area and walk down through the rocks. There's tunnel that emerges at a frost breath weapon pickup. Walk back up through the tunnel once you're got it). Talk to the man by the bush and give him 2 drachmas to open the entrance. Go up, kill 2 Cyclops one by one, then follow the path to Elis. Take a short swim at the end that goes up and to the left, then continue on foot. At the entrance to the town, Zeus will appears again and gives you some advice. (Notes: Killing the lower Cyclops after paying the open the path above produce a drachma on the Bonus Pedestal way back at the top of the mountain. You can wait until you're on your way back from Elis to pick it up, if you like). Enemies *Wood Nymphs *Fish *Stymphalian Birds *Cyclopes Items *Spears (Purchasable) *Gyro *Pepper Breath *Thunderbolts *Drachmas *Health Heart *Frost Breath *Bombs Next quest *Town of Elis Previous quest *The Caledonian Boar Gallery psxfin 2014-08-12 22-11-54-763.jpg|Small boulder psxfin 2014-08-12 22-11-56-829.jpg|Styphalian Birds area psxfin 2014-08-12 22-12-08-144.jpg|Styphalian Bird flying around psxfin 2014-08-12 22-12-22-135.jpg psxfin 2014-08-12 22-12-44-029.jpg|Pepper Breath psxfin 2014-08-12 22-12-55-129.jpg|Zeus was here psxfin 2014-08-12 22-13-19-786.jpg|More boulders psxfin 2014-08-12 22-13-31-149.jpg|Path psxfin 2014-08-12 22-13-44-404.jpg|Bonus Pedestal (On the right) psxfin 2014-08-12 22-13-48-115.jpg|Fish (On the left) psxfin 2014-08-12 22-15-49-950.jpg|Mathematician psxfin 2014-08-12 22-16-00-028.jpg psxfin 2014-08-12 22-16-08-071.jpg|Lifting the Mathematician psxfin 2014-08-12 22-16-28-168.jpg|Catapult psxfin 2014-08-12 22-16-41-814.jpg|Fisherman psxfin 2014-08-12 22-17-05-868.jpg|"Cyclopes suck!" psxfin 2014-08-12 22-17-08-996.jpg|Cyclopes psxfin 2014-08-12 22-17-26-189.jpg|Cyclops blocking the path psxfin 2014-08-12 22-17-50-494.jpg|To Elis Category:Herc's Adventures quest